darkness of our souls
by Kindred01
Summary: Arthur has a twin brother and he has his eyes sent on being king and having Merlin as his Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Tristan watched as his father's body was played on the altar, the riche royal purple blanket was placed up his body to his chest. He saw he peaceful look on his old man's face and he felt it was too good for him, his sweet slumber death was just too good for him. He sat in the alcoves watching as his perfect daddy boy's walked up behind the servants and then stood there. The blonde hair and blue eyes the perfect image of the future ruler of Camelot stood there his hand held out in front of him before he knelt by the altar.**

 **Behind Arthur stood his man servant Merlin, and to Tristan he was most perfect creature alive. He was tall and slender figure with pitch black hair and bright blue eyes, Tristan could feel his magic even from this distant he was powerful and strong a perfect Queen for Camelot…thank god Arthur can't see it yet…he thought. He remembered when Merlin arrived at Camelot the doe eyed boy so full of life and innocent but after facing years of watching other like him and Tristan being burnt alive had made them the beautiful boy sad. It bothered him that his father let his brother have Merlin when Arthur can't even see what was in front of him.**

 **"What are you playing at?" Came a hiss, Tristan was thrown out of his thoughts by his half-sister snarling at him as she stood there with her hands on her hips "I thought you were going to kill him!" She growled at him, he looked at her with his cold grey eyes. Morgana reminded him of a toddler not getting her own away as she stood there with a frown her lips thinning them out as she looked at him "We had a deal brother." She snapped at him, as she followed his gaze you to the dark haired warlock that stood close to Tristan's brother.**

 **"That we did, however I would never let you harm him and if you harm one hair on my future queen's body then I will kill you Morgana, you know what I can do." He hissed to her, as he grabbed her arm and held her tightly, the dark haired woman snarled at him and frowned as she turned to look at him.**

 **She tried to pull her arm free but he tighten his grip around her arm, making her wince "Merlin is mine." He told her, she slapped him across the face**

 **"You forget that Merlin is in love with Arthur, no matter how much alike you two look he will never look at you the same away." She told him with a smirk, she knew how much the truth stings the younger twin "Also Arthur is going to be crowned king." He looked at her with his greyish blue eyes and she watched as they changed to almost midnight orbs.**

 **"Arthur will never love Merlin, or if he does he is too afraid to say after all he is his father's son." Tristan sneered "He can't see what's in front of him."**

 **"So what is your plan?" She asked as she pulled her arm back and rubbed were the bruise are going to form. She was weary of Tristen she had seen him kill a man just by flicking his flexing his fingers.**

 **"I'm going have to brake Merlin's heart…well Arthur has to." He smirked as he felt a flicker of some in Merlin's arura, it made him frown as the all pulse of magic was mingled with Merlin's "Maybe I won't have to work so hard" He whispered.**

 **Merlin stood quietly behind Arthur and watched him as he mourned for his father, it was a shock to find that the king had died in his sleep and Merlin felt like he could breathe a little. The Prince knelt by the stone altar, there was tears falling down the blonde face and it made Merlin feel for Arthur "I will continue your will father." He whispered, Merlin flinched hearing those words fall from the Prince's lips and it made him turn his head as he pressed a hand to his stomach and closing his eyes…You can't trust him…the voice in the back of his head whispered to him.**

 **He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder making him up, Merlin jumped in fear as he looked up into the greyish blue eyes of Arthur's twin, Tristan smiled softly at him and it made Merlin sigh and smiled back. "Merlin are you alright? You look a little peaky." He said, seeing the way the warlock held himself**

 **"I…I'm fine my Lord, thank you for asking. I am just sadden for you and your brother's loss." He said, as he lowered his head. Arthur stood up and turned to watch his brother, he didn't like how Tristan looked at his Merlin.**

 **"Thank you Merlin, you are to kind to my brother and me." He said smiling softly. Arthur stood up and walked over to his brother**

 **"Merlin, I need you clean my armour." He ordered, the young warlock flinched at the hash tone and then nodded**

 **"Yes my lord." Tristan saw the hurt look that flashed cross Merlin's face, as he turned to leave quickly.**

 **Arthur turned his head to look at his brother with a glare, but he could see that Tristan was still watching Merlin as he rushes pass the knights. He doesn't know his own feelings towards Merlin he just knows he doesn't want anyone else to have him…he's mind…he thought "Tristan I want you to keep away from Merlin." Arthur snapped, Tristan turned and looked at the blonde prince …Whatever you're doing stop it…Merlin isn't interested in you!" he growled at him. Raising an eye brow at the brighter blonde.**

 **"Brother you are not interested in Merlin unless someone else is, now unless you have laid claim to our little blue eyes doe boy you can't order me to stay away from." He told him as he leans in "You need to start thinking about a Queen to rule with you." He whispered and he saw Arthur look towards Gwen "Yeah that is what I thought." Tristan smirked as he turned too walked away not seeing the way Arthur balled up his fist. Tristan went off to look for Merlin knowing that Arthur will be busy to sorting out his father's final wishes.**

 **He found the dark haired warlock alone in the hut where they keep the armour, he was sat on a stool using a rag to clean Arthur's armour. He watched his brother's servant for a moment seeing him wipe his eyes, again there was that odd flare in Merlin's magic and it made Tristan twitch as he walked towards the dark haired "Merlin." Tristan whispered. Merlin looked up at him with wide eyes as he tried to dry his face.**

 **"My Lord." He whispered to him, tilting his head Tristan thought that was an odd response from Merlin as he stood in front of him. "What is wrong? Please don't lie to me, I thought after all these years we could speak to each other honestly." He said softly, as he sat on a stood front of Merlin. He took away the armour and the rag and held his hands.**

 **Merlin shivered at the soft hum of magic that Tristan washed over him, it was comforting to feel it as he looked up at the Prince. Tristan has known Merlin's for a long time and has kept it safe as did the warlock kept the prince's secret safe.**

 **"I'm pregnant." He whispered as he let out a shaky sigh as more tears rolled down his cheeks "And it's Arthur's." He told him, Tristan sat there rooted to the spot…fuck he did claim him!… he snarled in his mind. "Arthur doesn't know." He sobbed**

 **"What do you mean?" Tristan asked as he hooked his fingers under Merlin's chin and lifted his head up to look at him**

 **"Remember when were held captive by that Dark Warlock?" He asked, the younger Prince nodded "We didn't tell the whole story, the Dark Warlock had forced Arthur to take this potion to make him… well you can guess. For some reason Arthur doesn't remember, I don't want him to remember what he did to me because…" He stopped and wipes his eyes again**

 **"Are you telling me my brother raped you?" Tristan asked…oh this is perfect… he thought. Merlin nodded as he warped his arm around him**

 **"The Dark Warlock told him I could use magic and with the potion in his body it made him violent." Tristan made a mental check list in his head …find Dark Warlock, thanks him and then kill him… he thought**

 **"Are you afraid of what Arthur will do?" Tristan asked as he took Merlin's hand once again.**

 **"He wants to continue your father's work, if he finds out…" Tristan knelt up quickly and cupped Merlin's cheek and kissed the top of Merlin's head**

 **"My sweet loyal Warlock, I will protect you and your child. You are carrying my niece or nephew and if my brother can't see you for who you really are the greatest jewel in the world then he doesn't deserve your love." Merlin look at him and smiled weakly as he felt Tristan's lips hoovered over his lips. "I can love you Merlin like you meant to be love."** ed


	2. Chapter 2

**Merlin let Tristan kiss him, it wasn't the first time he had kissed Tristan over the years since he knew him they have shared a few kisses, but this one seem different it was like both of their magic was reacting to each other to the point Merlin had to pull back with a gasp his eyes turn amber as he looked at the midnight blue orbs "W…What was that?" Merlin asked, as he rubbed his arm, it felt strange like it was tingling. The younger prince smiled as he pulled back the sleeve of Merlin's arm and showed him the mark that was forming "Oh god…is that what I think it is?" Merlin whispered**

 **"I think it is." Tristan said, he was smirking in his mind as he pulled back his sleeve and showed it to the young warlock who was blinking in shock.**

 **The day Tristan has met Merlin he also happen to be reading up on magic on one of a few book his father had kept because of Gaius had told him that 'encase of curses or poisons it handy to keep these books for reference.' So when Tristan found out about the hidden secret stash he decide to read though them all. In one of the book he found a chapter on soul mates among magic folk it said that 'Your soul mate may not appear to you the moment you met them, your magic will decide if this person is right to be your soul mate. It could take some years before it appears.' He frowned when he read this but at the bottom of the page there is a hand written note 'giving gentle hums of your magic to the one you want will form the soul mark, don't do it to quickly or it will over load your intended senses, still may takes years but you know when it work because all it will take for the mark to form is a single kiss.' So that is what he's being doing give Merlin tastes of his magic without the poor Warlock knowing about, of course there has been time when he had to help heal Merlin and poured his magic into him but that worked in his favour to.**

 **He looked back at Merlin and smiled brightly as he kissed him again "My Soul mate." He whispered to him, the dark haired wizard smiled back and it was the first happy smile he has seen on Merlin's face in a long while. Tristan pulled him in for a deeper kiss and Merlin warped his arms around his neck and kissed back. The Prince nipped at his bottom lip drawing the smallest amount of blood from him before he bit his own lip and kissing Merlin again, he was going to bind Merlin to him one way or another he was going to pull out all the stops to make sure his brother can't have him. Merlin pulled back and looked at him with large eyes**

 **"Tristan." He whispered**

 **"Shhh." The prince said, as he stood up he picked up Arthur's amour up and hung it up where it was meant to be. He then turned to Merlin and held out his hands to him "Come with me Merlin let me make love to you." He smiled, the dark haired warlock stood up on shaky legs and place his hands in Tristan's hands and smiled at him and then lead him out of the amour room.**

 **He crossed the court yard holding hands, making everything one watch Tristan smirked knowing that Arthur will come looking for them soon, but hopefully it will be too late by the time he finds out. Merlin's face was flushed red as he walked to the halls towards the Prince's royal chambers. There was an itching need that was building up in Merlin and he guessed it had something to do with the soul mark appearing on his arm. He felt hot and cold at the same time. He watched as Tristan push open his chamber doors and swing the dark haired Wizard inside and slamming the door shut before pushing Merlin up against the door.**

 **Merlin gasped as he felt Tristan pressed himself up against Merlin and kissed him as he rocked his hips into Merlin's hips earning himself a more that reminded him of a cat. They worked together to take their clothes off, Tristan going for ripping their clothes off not caring about anything than just getting his wizard in his bed. "Tristan." He moaned as the Prince flooded him with his magic making the wizard twist and writhe against the door as he felt the older warlock's magic warp itself around him that, it felt like the prince was already inside of him. The grabbed Merlin's leg he hooked it around his waist and then pushed himself into Merlin. He screamed as he felt the Prince enter him it didn't hurt it was more that he was over sensitive like Tristan's magic had prepared him.**

 **Tristan set a fast paced as he Merlin against the door, and anyone walking pass the door will be freak out by the sound coming from the room the door thumping in his frame and the sounds of Merlin's screaming. It was at this moment that Tristan felt powerful as his and Merlin's magic started to mingle with each other to great their bond. Merlin hooked his other leg over Tristan's hip letting the older Warlock pulling him from the door and over to the bed, he laid out Merlin on the bed and watched him roll his hips doing the most of the work leaving Tristan just to watch him "My pretty warlock." He whispered as, his eyes turned navy blue once again as he watched his young warlock queen's eyes turn amber**

 **"T….Tristan please!" Merlin cried out, he was close so close. Grinning from ear to ear Tristan gripped hips and slammed into him harder.**

 **Arching his back Merlin cried out and sobbed and covered his chest and stomach as the prince snapped his hips until he empty himself into mate. Merlin whimpered and shook as he felt Tristan still rocking into him in small movements. Crawling on top of Merlin and pulled the limp Wizard up to the top of his pillows and moved them around until he was spooning Merlin. Both of their skins were shinning in sweat while Merlin felt sticky, Tristan kissed along Merlin shoulder and neck as he pulled the teen's face back to him and kissed him on the lips. "What's wrong?" Tristan asked, as Merlin pulls back and looked up at him**

 **"W…What about Arthur?" He asked, fear creeping into his eyes "What is he going to say?" He whispered as he held onto Tristan**

 **"You let me worry about Arthur, you need to worry about yourself." He rubbed his hands across Merlin's stomach rubbing in the younger wizard's cum into his stomach.**

 **"I'm scared what will he do if he finds out about the baby?" He asked as he felt his bonded mate rubbed his stomach**

 **"Shhh it will be okay." He smiled softly at him "Just sleep." He told him as he watched Merlin started too drifted off to sleep.**

 **Merlin fell asleep leaving Tristan awake he is pleased with how things are going, however he need to get rid of that baby, there was no dome as of yet and it was only been 2 months since Arthur and Merlin was held prisoner. …Arthur has to do it…he thought, he smirked to himself as he thought of how to get Arthur to hurt Merlin…it needs to be in front of everyone, make it look like Arthur is unstable…he thought as he ran his fingers up and down Merlin's back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The unstable part wasn't too difficult to come by with Arthur, it started with the blonde bursting into the bed chambers the next morning. He snarled first walking Merlin and grabbed him by the wrist and dragged out of bed Tristan bolted up right at Merlin's cries of pain as he saw his mate's pale legs fall off the bed and then he saw Arthur pull Merlin across the floor. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Tristan snapped as he got out of bed as Merlin pulled his arm free and then pulled himself into the corner.**

 **"He is late for his job!" Arthur snarled, Merlin pulled Tristan's shirt towards him to cover his naked form, while whimpering at the pain in his arm.**

 **"He is not going to servant any more, I am going marry him!" Tristan growled at his twin, Arthur's blue eyes widen as he turned to Merlin who sat there with fearful eyes holding his wrist that Arthur had grabbed.**

 **"No." The blonder Prince snapped, he turned to look at his smug looking brother…Merlin is mine!…he thought "I won't allow it, you are a Prince you need to marry a woman of noble birth not a man servant!" He snarled, Tristan walked up to Merlin and helped him stand looking at the blacking bruises and kissed it. He made sure that his shirt covered Merlin's body enough and as Merlin was very slim the shirt swamped him. Then he turned back to his brother as he warped his armed around the young warlock.**

 **"And tell me brother what about Gwen? I bet the moment Father's bed become cold you were on your hands and knees begging for Gwen's forgiveness, our dear half-sister's lady in waiting." Tristan sneered, Arthur watched as Merlin cowered in Tristan's hold shaking like a frighten rabbit.**

 **"That is different and you know it! She is at least a woman able to bare children!" He hissed.**

 **Tristan laughed at his brother and waved his hand with a slight flick and the room become tried once more, the bed was made up the fire place was cleaned out and light up to warm the room, the curtains were drawn and the clothes that was worn were repaired and folded neatly on the ottoman. "You forget what I can do and there are potions that can get male pregnant." Arthur was quiet as he stood still looking horrified at his brother statement.**

 **"I protected you from father's madness but if you do this I won't protect you from the people!" He hissed at him**

 **"You think I would be scared of the people? Hell they are more scared that you will turn out like father." He told him. Arthur again was quiet and decide to storm out the room leaving Tristan smirking as he held a shaking wizard.**

 **While Merlin returned to his own rooms Tristan walked to his half- Sister's room. Gwen open the door and bowed and let him in "Morgana may we talk in private?" He asked, as the dark haired woman turned around and looked at him before looking to her lady in waiting**

 **"Gwen can you go and get me some herbs from Gaius please." She smiled, Gwen smiled back and nodded leaving the room. Morgana's smiled dropped as she stood up and looked at Tristan "What can I do for you?" She asked with a sneer "I heard you made Merlin scream like a bitch in heat." She said, Tristan raised an eye at her**

 **"We are soul mates and I decide last night was a perfect time to complete that bond, however we have another issue. Merlin pregnant by Arthur it happen some months ago when they were held captive by Seb. One of your sister's friends?" He asked with a growl. Morgana hummed as she moved around the room**

 **"He might have been, I am shocked that Arthur…"**

 **"He was giving a potion that made him violent towards Merlin when the Seb let slipped that Merlin was a warlock." Morgana frowned and rubbed her hand over the other hand.**

 **"And what is it you want form me?" She asked him,**

 **"Merlin is my mate and I can't have him pregnant with my brother's child." It was her turn to raise an eye brow**

 **"Why can't you both just have him and be happy with it, you broth giving me a headache." She told him as she rubbed her temples.**

 **He turned to her and frowned as he paced back and forth Morgana's chambers "What is it you want me to do?" She asked giving up, trying to talk to him "Do you want me to slip poison into Merlin's drink?"**

 **"No-no-no, I want Arthur to do something, punch him in the stomach push him to the ground something like that but in front of everyone." He said, as he watched her reaction "I need you to do something to him to make him even more riled up than he already is." He told her playing with a strained of her hair Morgana looked up at him before turning to her ottoman. Standing up she walked over to it and knelt boy it before opening it up and pulling out a false bottom out.**

 **"You want something that will only last a couple of days so everyone could see him going mad, make everyone think it the stress of being kinged that pushed him over the edge." She told him as she pulled out a small bottle that held some kind of green liquid and held it up to the light "Just one drop Tristan and Arthur will turn into malicious and cruel human being." She told him.**

 **The prince grinned as he took the bottle from her hands and looked at it "Just one drop, any more than that and well Arthur might kill all of us." She told him, Tristan hummed as he put the potion into his pocket.**

 **"I will keep that in mind." He said, as he went to turn to the door**

 **"Are you sure you want to kill his baby? What if Merlin finds out he is very cleave boy." She said, he turned around and looked at her as he thought about the likelihood of Merlin figuring out "Your bond could be threaten if he finds out and all that hard work put in to creating that bond could fall apart." She told him as she looked down at her finger nails.**

 **"Ummm you do have a point…" Before he could say any more Gwen came bursting back into the room.**

 **"Gwen what is the meaning of this? You're shaking?" Morgana said as the girl rushes into the room.**

 **"It's M…Merlin." She said turning to Tristan "There was a fight in the court yard and he got caught up in it." She was in tears now but Tristan was now the room and flying down the down the hall rush to find Merlin.**

 **He races down to the court yard where he found Arthur screaming at the knights who were stood there looking down at the ground, his eyes turned to Gaius who was knelt on the ground by Merlin. He runs over to him and knelt on the ground and looked down at him mate…why didn't I feel it though our bond…he thought. "Gaius…" He looked up at Merlin's uncle who was mopping the blood from the young wizard's head**

 **"The knight hit him by accident, there got into a fight with some bandits that were trying to escape." He said, as Merlin groaned as he started to come to**

 **"Gaius Merlin is pregnant." Tristan whispered to the older man, they looked at each other one glaring at the other "It's not mine, its Arthurs and he doesn't know."**

 **"Pick him up." Gaius said, Tristan picked up his mate and held him close as Merlin whimpered in his hold.**

 **He placed Merlin onto the table in Gaius work shop and stood back looking at his pale face as he held his hand "How do you know he is pregnant?" Gaius asked, Tristan look up at him as he kissed Merlin's hand**

 **"He told me, it was some months ago when he and Arthur were prisoners of the dark warlock, something happen and my mate was hurt." He said, Gaius remember when they were returned after the knights found them. Tristan was the one carrying Merlin at the time while Arthur was half slumped behind a knight. Merlin wasn't quite the same after that.**

 **"I will try my best to save the child." He told him.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tristan sat by Merlin's bed holding his hand, the dark haired wizard was curled up a sleep his face was pale and his shook every now and then. …Once Merlin is awake he will take back to his bed and never let him leave… He sighed and ran his fingers though his hair and thought on Morgana's words …It is still my flesh and blood… he thought, he sighed …I can't kill this kid… he looked at Merlin's face and smiled softly at him. He couldn't have his mate in despair even if it means he had to deal his brother's brat. He moved and got onto his knees and pressed his hand to the small swell and then whispered softy letting his magic soak into Merlin's body to protect the baby and helping both mother and baby's to heal.**

 **Arthur walked quickly up to Gaius home, he stood in the door away of Merlin's bed room and watched as his brother's magic healed Merlin's bruised face. "I forget your magic can be helpful." He said, Tristan looked at his brother from the corner of his eyes with a frown and then stood up and turned to him.**

 **"Do you remember when we were kids and a bird hit the castle wall and fell dead in front of us?" Arthur nodded, knowing where Tristan was going with it. "That dreadful man that Father hired to watch us while we were out of the castle, went running to him after he saw that, what I did."**

 **"Tristan." He whispered**

 **"Father had me whipped." He said bitterly, Arthur looked away feeling uneasy as he remembered it all, his father not speaking to Tristan for a year as he had his 11 year old son whipped. "You didn't help me." Tristan told him as he watched the back of the prince's head.**

 **"I couldn't, father had me watched by that man. You weren't the only one who had a hard time, Father had me dunk in icy cold water to see if I had magic in me." Arthur told him, as he shivered at the thought as they turned to face each other. "Is this why we drew a part, you never forgave for not coming to save you? We were 11 Tristan what could I have done! I was trapped in my own hell at the time!" He yelled at him. He then flinched as Merlin whimpered and curled up more under the covers.**

 **"I understand that Arthur I'm not a fool, we are like this because I was left alone with a monster who enjoyed his job. All he had to do was make sure I didn't die. I didn't speak or see anyone else but that monster for 6 months." He told him bitterly "I never forgave father."**

 **"And me?" He asked, almost begging him as he looked down at the dark haired teen on the bed.**

 **"There is nothing to forgive."**

 **Arthur frowned at his brother's choice of words and he sighed as he rubbed his face "Tristan is there any way we can… get along?" He asked as he touched his shoulder, the dusty blonde turned his head and looked at the bright blue eyes of the future king.**

 **"You can start by letting me marry Merlin." He told him, he saw the look on Arthur's face, Tristan took his brother by the elbow and led him away from Merlin's bed, believing Gaius to be out. "Merlin can do magic." He told his brother. Arthur looked at him and then to the dark haired teen on the bed**

 **"I know." He whispered "I've know from the day he entered Camelot." He smiled weakly, Tristan frowned at him**

 **"How?" He asked, Tristan knew Merlin he is a wizard by his aura of Merlin's magic.**

 **"You're not the only one who could feel magic." He told him.**

 **"Your full of surprises aren't you?" He smiled for a moment and then sighed**

 **"You can have your wedding, I just want something in return." Arthur asked, Tristian tilted his head and glares at him**

 **"And what is that brother?" He almost snarled at him, he wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that.**

 **The blonde prince felt his stomach twist in knots and his palms of his hands sweat as he rubbed them on his clothes "I…I want one night with Merlin and…and…that potion you were taking about I...I want to have a child with him before you two get married." He said, he looked down at his feet as his face turned bright red. Tristan stood there his face blank and he then ran his fingers though his hair**

 **"Oh brother you do have a nasty streak in you." He smirked as they walked over table and chairs to grab a drink.**

 **"It's not a nasty steak, I want Merlin but it seems he had chosen you." Tristan chuckled as he picked up the goblet and took a mouthful**

 **"Oh my dear brother we are twins." He chuckled darkly "I will you in on another secret." He told him, Arthur frowned at him "Merlin is already pregnant and it's is yours." He told him as he refilled his drink "He is fearful that because you want to carry on father's vendetta against magic. He won't tell you about his magic or the child he is carrying." Arthur frowned and looked down at the tablet**

 **"The dark Warlock… I didn't dream that."**

 **"No you didn't."**

 **Later on…**

 **Merlin woke up feeling warm and safe, he open his eyes and saw he was in his own room, there was a hand resting on his hand. He looked up to see Tristan sat there napping curled up on a chair. Pulling his hand free Merlin looked down at his stomach placing his hand on his skin and closed his eyes feeling the soft hum of the child's magic. He smiled and open his eyes looking up to see Tristan looking down at him "Hello my sweet wizard." He whispered**

 **"Hi." He whispered back,**

 **"How are you feeling?" Tristan whispered back to him, as he reached forwards and ran his fingers though his hair**

 **"Better than I thought." He said as he pushes himself up and sat against the headboard**

 **"I used my magic to help heal you and the baby." He smiled as he moved himself to the bed. Merlin smiled at him and let Tristan kiss him and warped his arms around him pulling him close.**


	5. Chapter 5

**5 months later…**

 **Arthur held a party for Merlin and his brother, even tho he has asked his brother for one night with Merlin he couldn't bring himself to go through with it. Since learning of the nightmare that hunts his dreams happen that he had attacked the younger warlock…no wondered Merlin is scared of me…he thought. The beautiful dark haired wizard was stood talking with everyone about his pregnancy telling them he had another month to ago.**

 **He wasn't yet king he was told to wait until after his brother's wedding, however Arthur had changed the laws the ban on Magic was lifted and Merlin felt like he could breathe once again. The wedding was only a couple of days away and Arthur had planned on taking his brother out on a hunting trip with couple of their knights. However in light of the happy day coming Arthur's mood was getting darker. Learning that Merlin was carrying his child had put a sour taste in his mouth, Merlin is his and that child is his, not his brothers. He was stood watching Merlin as he ran his fingers over his swollen stomach a smile on his face as he talked to Gaius. Tristan had his arm warped around Merlin and was laughing.**

 **Arthur pulling his eyes away from Merlin he was about to leave when he heard Gaius call to him, turning to face the older man who has no lost his smile and was looking at Arthur with worry "I need to talk to you." He asked, he looked over his shoulder to see Merlin busy talking to one of the knights "But not here, I don't want Merlin hearing this." He said, Arthur nodded and nodded towards the door at the back towards Arthur's private chambers**

 **"What is this about Gaius?" He asked, as they walked into the room that was light by the fire place.**

 **Gaius closes the door and then locks it before walking up to the blonde Prince , pulling out a leather journal and held it out to him "Tristan drop this I wasn't going to read this but I the page it landed on worried me." Arthur took the book and looked at the page he was quiet as he read it,**

 **"Have you show Merlin this?"**

 **"How can I?" He said "This will crash him!" The Prince nodded, as he rubbed the back of his head "What are you going to do? Tristan and Morgana are planning on killing you." Arthur looked up at him with dark blue eyes his blood boiling at the thought of his brother and half-sister planning his death, if this was an old plan Arthur would just punish them but the date on the journal was dated a week ago. They were going to have him killed on the day of his Coronation and then Triston would take his place making him look like Arthur and Arthur to look like Triston.**

 **"Do not worry Gaius I will deal with this tomorrow while Triston and I are on the hunt with the Gwain, Lancelot and the others." The older man looked worried at what the prince will do.**

 **"Arthur…"**

 **"Just look after Merlin tomorrow." He told him with a calm voice, "Triston and Morgana are my family it is my job to deal with them."**

 **The next day…**

 **Merlin kissed Triston on the lips "Please come back on time tomorrow." The dark haired warlock whispered to him, the dark blonde smiled at him as he pressed his hand to the bump feeling the child with him Merlin spin**

 **"Merlin the ceremony isn't until the evening." He chuckled,**

 **"I know but I also know what you lot are like on hunts." The younger warlock chuckled as Triston climbed onto of his horse and then left with Arthur along with the knight. Gaius stood next to Merlin and smiled at him "Have you seen Morgana today?" Merlin asked him**

 **"No sorry Merlin." He said softly, he saw a look on Merlin's face a tight wince hidden behind a smile "Is there something wrong?"**

 **"I don't know I just had this bad feeling last night and the feeling is still there, I just can't seem to shake it."**

 **"Your just worried about the wedding tomorrow, Arthur will have his brother back do not fear." He told him, as he guided him back into the castle "How about you help me with my rounds today, to take your mind off it?"**

 **"That sounds wonderful."**


End file.
